Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for operating a slave node of a digital bus system.
A plurality of industrial digital bus systems and corresponding standards exists. Examples for this are PROFI BUS and Ethercat. PROFI BUS is a registered trademark of Phoenix Contact GmbH & Co. KG. Ethercat is a registered trademark of Hans Beckhoff.
WO 2009/021974 A2 discloses an Ethercat system for communication between master and slave systems. A communication cycle of the master comprises two data frames. The first data frame is suitable for retrieving data and the second data frame is suitable for sending data.
EP 1 223 710 A2 discloses a system for controlling actuators. The system comprises a bidirectional data bus between nodes, which are connected to the data bus. One node comprises two interfaces, wherein data, which are to be transmitted, are sent through both interfaces.
WO 03/054644 A2 discloses a method for transmitting data to a serial bus between at least one active bus subscriber and at least one passive bus subscriber.
For switching high-power semiconductor switching elements, which are connected to one another via an industrial bus system, a high synchronization of the individual bus subscribers and a high evaluation speed of the assigned sensor system must be ensured. A nearly simultaneous or highly synchronized switching, respectively, of the high-power semiconductor switching elements can only be ensured in this way and the high currents, which are to be switched, do not lead to the destruction of the system.
It is the task of the embodiments of the present invention to provide a method for operating a slave node, which improves and speeds up the distribution of information.